


Intimate Stranger

by alis_grave_nil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex Club, Some Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is found but won't come in from the cold until he invites Steve to an underground club party so they can make amends.Bucky gives Steve a very intimate stage performance that's both sexy and horrific ,forcing Steve to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night while listening to industrial tunes.Realized the Winter Soldier looks like cyber-goth.That's all there is.Also PORN.Just wanted to write a really weird fic.Song is called Intimate Stranger by Adroid Lust. It's also inspired by the Winter Soldier main theme from the Winter Soldier MCU film.Thought it would be funny if new Bucky got down with that shit.
> 
> Also lyrics match Winter Soldier!Bucky and Steve's relationship perfectly in cannon almost to a T--okay,except the slash.Intimate Stranger is EXACTLY what Bucky is to Steve.Literally.  
> Fair Warning,I wrote tis at 4 in the mornig while listening to Psyclon Nine...

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

The first and last time Steve had run in with Bucky,he was not the Bucky he knew.He seemed to be more Winter Soldier than Bares with his long hair and black eyeliner with his tendency to wear only red,navy blue and black,with the occasional violet.The last time he saw Bucky he had smokey eyes colored gray,blue nails,buckles in strange places they did not belong, studded boots piercings in his ears..Instead of listening to the old music Steve listened to,Bucky listened to metal,industrial and whatever loud crazy tunes with dark lyrics he could find.Every time Steve met him at maybe a dinner or in a stolen car to ask questions about is past,this new Bucky was just there and in Steve's face and wouldn't go away.

And those were the good days.

Other days,Bucky would jump him from behind bushes calling Steve is mission and trying to kill him. Sam eventually told Steve the best thing to do was to keep surveillance form a distance,because the old memories if Steve could be bothering him,

At this point Steve had thrown himself into routine and completely ignored the existence of Bucky Barnes as much as he could.Dreams of their childhood and happier times and deja vu kept claiming him but--

Bucky Barnes was dead.

This Bucky--James,was a different man altogether and Steve didn't know how to handle it.

So when Bucky left a note for Steve to meet him at a certain location,specifically an empty parking lot somewhere Steve was excited ,but cautious.He said they needed to talk and he wanted to show Steve something important.

It was cold,something that Steve minded more than he thought he would. Being out in the cold like this reminded Steve of things he didn't wanna think about.Being frozen and waking up and the knowledge that Bucky--

The sound of footsteps made Steve look up.Breath of cold air as all e gave to the smiling woman in tight black mini dress,pink fishnets that glowed in the dark to match the skulls on the goggles on her forehead.Along with that,purple hair and pink ombre hair,likely fake whipped around in the chilled wind.

"You're Winter's friend?",she asked,pulling at her long coat.

"Uh--"

"The Winter Soldier?",she asked,smiling.

Steve looked at her mildly shocked.

"Not the _real_ Winter Soldier.But this guy sure as hell looks like him",she said.

"Yeah--I'm "

"Grant,the Captain I know.I'm Lilith.Looks like you came to the wrong place--show me your card ",she said,looking him up and down.Steve was wearing a lack army fatigue uniform with tinted glasses and a black and gray variation of Captain America symbol on it..Steve approached the woman and upon closer glance noticed the many piercings in her ears.Steve had seen women like her once a youtube video,but it was impossible to believe that people really walked around like that.

This might actually be why nobody batted an eye at the Winter Soldier roaming the streets of Washington DC.

Steve produced the card left with his note and gave it to Lillith,who looked it over before motioning him to follow her.

Lllith brought them to a single metal door with a dimming light over it.The building itself was covered in graffiti with boarded up windows and looked like no one should inhabit it anyway.But when Lillith knocked on the door,the slot opened and she flashed the card.Two minutes and too many licks later,the door opened to darkness and vague hints of light,as well as loud music assaulting him.The music itself reminded him of something out of a horror movie,what with the scary vocals and they distorted lyrics.He was more than sure he hear the word death twice.

This was the same shit Bucky would be roaming the tower or Sam's place swinging his hair too and practically humping the furniture.

"You okay big guy?Lillith called.

"I'm fine now ,thanks!",he called.

Music wasn't this loud at parties back in the day.It also didn't scare him shitless.He chalked this up to something he didn't like about the future.

As they came down the stairs,the music got louder and he could see lights bouncing off the walls . In the room,the people were dressed in variations with black,white and bright colors,high lighter bright.There were people with glowing eyes,paled skin and dark or bright makeup.What caught his eye though,there was a stage i the middle of the room where several people were dancing on .The stage itself was lined with muilti colored floor lights. Despite the relative dimness of place,Steve was almost positive he could make out Bucky among the crowd,with his eyes glowing blue (contacts.Tony told him about it the first time Bucky scared him by jumping out of his closets with the contacts,a mask and a knife which Steve secretly had nightmares about).

Along with the contacts ,Bucky had his Winter Soldier mask on .As Bucky raised his arms swinging his head wildly,he could see the glint of his metal arm ,clearly visible.The insane thing was that the only reaction people had to it was that they kept trying to grab it and rub on it.As the lights shined closer to Bucky and the crowd,he could see a woman with orange cornrows ad skin dark enough that Steve could barely see it beyond the glowing blue tattoos o er arms was cling to his arm.There was also a tall guy with white hair and blue goggles behind Bucky grinding into him and Bucky was clearly returning it .

"You okay big guy? Here,take this and follow me!",Lillith was saying ,having reappeared and shoved a cup at Steve.He knew it was liquor,knew he wouldn't get drunk but he silently prayed for a moment he could.

Especially since the guy was reaching around and rubbing Bucky through his pants before he mostly disappeared under shifting lights again.Steve downed the liquor and frowned.Lillith grabbed Steve and dragged him over to an area near a makeshift bar that was just a table,bottles of water some coolers.

When Lillith sat Steve down,the deejay changed the song to something more sensual,but still vaguely creepy .

"Here's the good part! The show's Starting!",Lillith said excited and latching onto Steve as if she could keep him there.But his curiosity was peaked now. the crowd dispersed.In the middle of the crowd there was a chair,a stool,one that Steve remembered well. There was an old Bar that Steve and Bucky use to go to on weekends to pick up girls,back in the day,before the war,before the serum before everything wet to hell.Bucky was always successful,but he had the audacity not to usually bring them back to their place.

As the crowd slowly dispersed,a group of women dressed in black lingerie with retro style hair that brought Steve back to the days when he was really young. One of them looked scarily and disturbingly like one of Bucky's old girlfriends,Alice Walker.But her hair was the wrong shade of blonde,lips too full.There was a disturbing probability that she was a relative--But he no longer cared about that now.Not when he could see Bucky, _his_ Bucky from back then ,dressed in his military dress uniform,an exact replica of the one he wore all those years ago,clean shaven,hat cocked to the side and all.A bomber Jacket was draped over his shoulders,and that combined with a had in his pocket ,and the fact that he had a cigarette hanging from his lips created a perfect memory of what Steve's Bucky was like .LiekHoward said,the guy was he was made for films and that was oh so true to the point he wondered why Bucky was so in love with his scrawny ass.

The Alice-clone walked over and lit up his cigarette and he strolled the stage ,looking as confident as he always did,his eyes scanning the crowd.And then he found him.found Steve's eyes that were transfixed him.A smirk curled from his lips and he sat in the chair the same _exact_ way he use to,cigarette between his fingers _the same way_ he did before.The girls fawned over him a bit,but he still eyed Steve,even as he put out the cigarette in a very familiar ash tray that Steve would swear was the one he brought Bucky once if he didn't know for a fact he broke it.

A moment, later the girls herded Bucky from his seat and he looked convincingly shocked as he was shoved into the crowd again and the music changed once again to something horrific. When Bucky reapaered he was fighting through the crowd  wearing his Howling Commandos Uniform ,but with gloves and from the right angle it looked damn convincing.There were USO girls,two of them being snatched as well.

But that's not what caught his eyes,no.the look in his eyes. Cold stare,practically wild looking,more so when several men in black army fought uniforms,Nazi uniforms,grabbed him by his arms,then his legs .His weapons were taken and he was place on a stretcher in the middle of the stage before he was wheeled away.It was then that Steve saw the symbol for HYDRA,the octopus like creatures on the backs of their uniforms.

For the next several minutes ,Bucky was gone again,leaving Steve to his own thoughts,which now that the music dropped down only to vague haunting soft playing of a keyboard.

He was shaken.He was shaken and his mind was racing a mile a minute and he didn't know what to do.

"You okay,Captain?",Lilith said.

"Yeah--just ...this is kinda intense,y'know?",he said.Lilith just laughed,rubbed his arm soothingly.

"This is pretty normal to see some scary stuff here.It's that kinda crowd",she said sipping an unidentified drink.

"Though,he did say you were a fan of the Howling Commandos,like him,plus you knew he got into this kinda thing",she pointed out.

"Yeah but whoa...I mean this is like a straight up re-enactment or something",Steve said,accepting another drink mindlessly.

"James did say you had a thing for Sergeant Barnes,But then again,who didn't? Me personally,I always thought Steve and Peggy were whoa ",she said.

"Yeah well,she was a looker ",Steve said ,momentarily distracted.

This whole thing was so surreal.Here he was,Captain America in some underground club watching Bucky put o some erotic show trynna get some kinda message through Steve's head that he couldn't quite figure out.He knew that's what this was.

"Listen--if it's too much for you,I can take you back out and tell James--"

"No ,o I'm fine.But thanks Lillith",Steve said,his back to the stage.He was nearly sure the show was over until--

"BRING OUT THE ASSET!",a man's voice who sounded much like a drill sergeant from back in the day called.Steve had seen the HYDRA files,specifically the Winter Soldier files,which no one else had seen and choked on his drink.He immediately spun around to watch the stage.

"Second part's coming",Lillith said,her voice hurried.

What happened next was nearly too much to take.A group of men dressed very much like SHIELD's Strike team were piling onto the stage pulling the Winter Soldier ho was in a straight jacket and his full mask to the stage.A woman who looked very much like Natasha,but just couldn't be,not with all that cleavage and those high heels walked  up to The Winter Soldier and sensually touched his mask before trying to peel the goggles away.The Strike team aimed for her,but but she stood her ground,gun in each hand crossed over her chest as she gyrated her hip,grinding into the soldier's crotch.

By now,Bucky was tearing himself out of the straight jacket with knives and ripping off his goggles.The Natasha lady turned to him,kissed one of her guns aimed it at him ,as he pulled his knives.He slashed at her,but she expertly spun away,before looking right at Steve with a knowing look,caressing Bucky's metal arm and disaapearig into the crowd.

The Winter Soldier now stood with a knife in each hand looking straight at Steve,his hair and coat  (a long coat he wasn't wearing before) blowing from some fan Steve didn't see.Honestly,it was kinda cheesy,but the lights and music and glowing contacts just made it equally horrifying.

What made Steve change his mind was Bucky looking at the crowd like predator ,at Steve ,straight in the eyes.He rolled his shoulders and stalked the stage slowly with that same scary stance that only the Winter Soldier had when they faced off.

  
Abruptly he stopped and pulled a knife and put it to his own throat pausing with his head rolled back before taking it over to his shoulder and cutting the sleeve.He ripped it off revealing the metal arm.Steve could see the smirk in his eyes as people looked up from whatever they were doing to see the show.Lust full eyes followed Bucky's flesh hand down and knife  his metal arm as he walked closer to the ledge.Arms were reaching out to touched him and caught onto his long coat,onto his legs.looking over his shoulder,Bucky took his blade to his neck again,but cut down the front of the jacket,revealing his bare chest and trail of blood a cut that Steve knew by now was already healing.

Letting his hair fall to his face,he was peaking at Steve from under thick lashes as two women in cat suits came on the stage and trailed their hands up his legs to his thighs and crotch before taking off what was left of the jacket ,then went for his belt  and unzipped his pants,jeans so tight that in order to move Steve was sure they had t be spandex.Again the music changed but this time it sounded calmer,a woman's voice sensual over the distorted sounds  
  
_I am the water beneath your steps_  
_I am the fire on your breath_  
_I am the air the giver of life_  
_I am the earth the keeper of hives_

A moment later,Lillith was getting up and pulling at Steve's arm to get them closer to the action.Lilith's sees went to that discarded belt but someone else had beat her to it.Steve though was downing everything he could in hopes of trying to force this to be a dream but he was disturbingly sober through out the whole thing.

Through  Bucky being grabbed from behind by the man with white hair one of the Strike officers who whispered dirty things in his ear,through Bucky being collared and put on his knees fighting his way down.and then finally submitting,--

 _I am a soldier a needy hand_  
_I am a seeker of the promised land_  
_An occasional taker_  
_A memory bearer_  
_A tally keeper_  
_The intimate stranger_  
  
He was now ,eyeing Steve again and that along with the words of the song made Steve understand exactly what this was.

Bucky remembered.

He _really_ remembered.

He remembered everything.

And then on cue, like panther  Bucky crawled on his knees toward Steve's direction.leash on his neck ,led by the same man with the white hair.Steve was trying to avert his gaze but it was too late,Bucky had his eyes set on Steve.The man with white hair ,yanked Bucky by his dark locks and tilted his head back,cutting the mask off and killing all illusions.

 _We are bound we must be found_  
_We are the way to heaven_  
_We live in the dark but we breathe as one_  
_We must come together_

Bucky was most definitely giving Steve the sex eyes that Tony kept pointing out bust Steve kept missing.He knew because this was that look from all those stolen moments that came after anxiety,then fear,then finally Bucky melted away and only Steve mattered.

The man holding Bucky's hair was  also definitely taking is hand lower and lower until he was  reaching in Bucky's pants -and definitely grabbing his dick and Bucky was moaning and mouthing "Stevie".

 _I am a digger in questions hide_  
_I seek out answers that fit my doubting mind_  
_A constant thinker_  
_A judgement maker_  
_Unconscious sleeper_  
_The intimate stranger_

All of this were complete and undisputed facts ,not one of Steve's fantasies,not at all.The gorgeous man with the white hair (who had no right to put his hands on his Bucky-- _his_ Bucky) looked Steve's way too and motioned him forward.For a moment Steve just paused,his saw set because he was (jealous?Steve was NOT jealous) .

a soft "Please ",that only Steve could hear was falling from Bucky's lips,enhanced more so by the man with white hair trailing his fingers up to Bucky's mouth and making him suck them.

 _We are bound we must be found_  
_We are the way to heaven_  
_We're still in the dark but we breathe as one_  
_We must come together_

  
 That and Bucky's song were pretty much yelling at Steve and telling him he needed to let loose his inhibitions and get his ass up there and be with Bucky.Steve was up now,and Lilith whose breast were now out was practically shoving Steve up to the stage.Just before she let him go,she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss,slipping something into his mouth,pills. Better judgement said,don't,but Steve's judgement went out the window when he decided to even come out here tonight so he took the pills and another cup of some unknown cocktail and downed it with the pills before continuing on his way.

The man released Bucky's hair ,but  held the leash still,stepping back as Steve approached.His heart was pounding too fast from anticipation and in part due to whatever was in his system actually working.

 _I am water_  
_I am fire_  
_I am aether_  
_I am your answer_  
_I am the seeker_  
_The righteous soldier_  
_The unbeliever_  
_The intimate stranger_

.A crowd of people mobilized to put Steve up there on the stage with Bucky who was practically begging for it. Bucky who Steve could see was completely and startlingly sober and very obviously knew who Steve was and what he was doing.

Bucky was probably the one who orchestrated this to begin with.

 _We are bound we must be found_  
_We are the way to heaven_  
_We're still in the dark but we breathe as one_  
_We must come together_

Either way,Bucky crawled up to Steve giving him that sheepish smile he only used when he was sure Steve was gonna turn him down or reprimand him.

Neither happened.

Instead the,leash was passed to Steve who literally snapped it ,much to people's surprise.This brought a reaction from the crowd and the man smirked from under white bangs.  
  
_We are bound we must be found_  
_We are the way to heaven_  
_We're still in the dark but we breathe as one_  
_We must come together_

"Fine then--but I warn you ,he's a wild one.This was for you ",he said pointing at the chain.Before Steve could react ,Buck was up and shoving Steve into the chair.He made an obvious show of grabbing Steve,caressing his shoulders  and gyrating his hips before ripping open Steve's shirt,leaving him bare.A smirk crossed his lips and and he made a show of putting his leg over Steve's and sitting on his lap.As he sat he,rubbing against Steve's growing erection.

"Miss me?",he said to Steve,hands on his neck.

"You just don't know",Steve said,and grabbed Bucky's waist ,pulling him into a deep,desperate kiss,which earned more cheers.The guy with the white hair pretended to flip them off before leaving .Bucky gave him the finger and he and Steve kept at it.

Just as Steve was getting lost in Bucky,he felt cold metal against him and saw Bucky had a knife to his throat.Steve opened his eyes in shock,instantly going for it.For a moment,he could see the Winter Soldier's cold gaze,before Bucky broke it with a playful smile.

"Ah ,a.Gotta give 'em a show,Stevie",he said and tossed Steve's glasses.

"Buck--"

".I'm the focus point here,you just sit back and enjoy the show.Hat and dark lights do wonders",Bucky reassured him.

"Fine,but we do this on my terms",Steve said,giving in.Before Bucky could react,he was slammed on his back onto the stage ,dropping his knife.Steve quickly went for it instead.He stabbed it into the stage and  pinned Bucky by his metal arm,slowly trailing his fingers over it.For the first time in a long time Steve saw a real ,true smile o his face and Steve kissed him gently.

"I know what this is about",he said before kissing him again,grinding into him.Bucky gasped,shifted his hips.

"You wanted me to accept you--all of you",Steve said.Another kiss,and down to his neck now.

"I do--I do accept you.Every single part" ,Steve said into his ear.He ran his hands over every inch of Bucky he could get to for emphasis,even his metal arm,scars and all.And Bucky felt a weight literally lift from his shoulders,felt a dark cloud that hung over him,felt doubt leave.

"I love you",Bucky said into Steve's ear.At that point ,Steve was practically ready to make love to Bucky right there on the stage,he didn't care if people were watching.

"I love you too,Buck.ow let's finish this so I can have you to myself",Steve said,and sucked at one of  Bucky's nipples ,making him roll his hips again.With this ,Steve pushed one hand to pin both of Bucky's ad finished undoing his zipper.Bucky looked right at Steve with lust addled eyes,anticipation fulling him first,then relief when Steve pulled his completely had cock from his pants.Of course he wouldn't be wearing underwear,not with those damn jeans which were,like he thought,spandex.

Steve licked his lips as he watched Bucky fall apart from his touch.Bucky spread his legs as Steve stroked him painfully slow.Losing himself in the sight,Steve started touching himself through his pants.It wasn't long for Bucky was fucking up into Steve's hand ,throwing his head back and moaning completely unashamed ,partially obscured by the music..

 _We are bound we must be found_  
_We are the way to heaven_  
_We're still in the dark but we breathe as one_  
_We must come together_

Now he was even more beautiful than ever before,completely uninhibited,because there was no fear of the police,no fear of rumors that would ruin them both forever.Lights were dim,music was loud and people were high as all hell.

And Bucky's cock was beautiful in Steve's hand ,his face flushed and so close,so,so close.Bucky was definitely fucking Steve's hand now Steve held his thigh,held him down and finished Bucky off himself.Bucky cursed,and threw his head aside ,hair obscuring his face ,as he thrust his hips up one last time,is legs trembling as he grabbed Steve's wrist in vice grip.For a moment pure bliss,the world fell away ad the Bucky was sinking back into the stage,like he sunk back into the sheets so many times,so long and far away.

"Bucky..."

"Come on my chest,please",Bucky said out.Steve sighed and pulled his hard cock out feeling relief .He moved from between Bucky's legs to straddle his waist.A few more kisses on Bucky's full lips and Steve was stroking himself .Not log after,Bucky grabbed Steve's wist ad with his metal hand grabbed his dick.Steve nearly came from that alone ,the feel of cool and warm from the plates getting him.It wasn't long before Steve came hard on Bucky's chest like he wanted.Breathless,he dug his hands i Bucky's hair,kissed him til he came down.The crowd was louder now,and Steve took that as his cue to exit.

 He stood,up,yanking Bucky by his hair who stumbled up.He tilted Bucky's head back ad made Bucky lick the cum from his hand,both Bucky's and his own.The crowd cheered and ,Steve was reminded of all those people potentially wanting his Bucky.Steve grabbed the knife and put it between his teeth before sweeping Bucky from his feet and exiting the stage with him half limp in his arms.

* * *

 

 

"I'm feelin' patriotic Cap'n.How 'bout I raise my flag ,right here and you give me the backdoor solute?",Bucky said.Steve literally started laughing at this.

"Oh  my God,Buck! You said you'd stop that! You promised me a log time ago you would stop",Steve said.

"I know,back in '39.Thing is,I lied.I remember that,lyin' and waitin' for it.It was one of the things that kept me goin'",he said then added in a strong Russian accent"Knowing one day,I'll be playing Russia and waiting for you to launch your all American missile right in my back yard so we could turn this Cold War into a real one.That is worth the wait"Bucky joked and Steve was mortified.

"Oh my god---you know what? Welcome back,Bucky",Steve just said.

  
"You too,punk.Turn left,door tree",Bucky said Steve did as told,but paused when he got to the door.Bucky just chuckled and lazily opened the door himself,Steve kicking it shut when they entered,shutting out the crowd and the music. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room,more than enough room for the both of them.

Steve eagerly put Bucky down on the bed,the placed the knife on the nightstand.Just as Bucky was toeing off hos boots,Steve's ran up his leg.

"Door ,Stevie.Much As I like an audience.I don't think I want anyone else joining our little private party",Bucky said.

"Fine,just give me a moment,I wanna kiss you again",Steve said,and did just that.A quick kiss on the cheek ,before getting up to lock the door.By the time he turned around,he saw a bottle of lube on the bed and Bucky looking back at him mischievously as he lay on his stomach ,reaching down the back of his own pants .Ste was frozen watching the site before him.Bucky face down with his ass in the air and shoving his fingers inside of himself easily,moaning in ecstasy.

Steve was already half hard again when he was carrying Bucky to the room,but now...now..

   
"Hands and knees,Soldier.I wanna see you on all fours",Steve barked out.Bucky laughed at this and sat up on his knees,turning to give a solute.

"Roger,Rogers",Bucky said and did as he was told .Steve licked his lips  Bucky could just feel the predatory gaze on him,felt his warmth before Steve was behind him grabbing his hips.

"Still a smart-ass,huh? That's Captain to you",Steve said.

"Oh my god.We are not doing this Steve,we are--ohmygod!",Steve immediately cut Bucky off by pressing into him.

"What were you sayin',Buck?",Steve said,his old Brooklyn accent starting to slip into his voice.

"Oh god Bless America!",Bucky said as Steve slowly pushed his way in.

"You wanna get on my bad side,don't you?",Steve said.

"Are you gonna punish me?",Bucky asked.A hard smack on his ass,made Bucky lurch forward a bit,and let out an embarrassing squeak.Before he could do anything though,Steve was yanking him back and shoving himself in Bucky in one go.

"Oh,fuck me! I'm sorry!",Bucky cried.

"Already doing that",Steve murmured as he lowly pulled out and then thrust in again.Bucky gasped ad scrambled to grab the sheets.Another harsh thrust and Bucky was biting his arm,which Steve moved away.

"Wanna here you",he said into his ear,,then kissed his shoulder before picking up the pace.

This wasn't the first time Bucky had done this since he'd been out of the ice but by god,it was the best.It was the best because it was the only time it felt _right ._ Him and Steve belonged together like pieces of a puzzle,like the sky was blue,the sun was warm,like leaves were red i fall and winter was cold.

The feeling of being together was painfully familiar.Steve knew where to touch when,how,and knew exactly where when and how to time it ,sending Bucky closer over the edge with every thrust ,every touch of their sweat slicked skin,every time he yanked his hair,gentle kisses.

"Wanna see you come,Bucky",Steve breathed out and Bucky already knew what to do.He turned around and shimmied out of his pants before Steve helped him out,dropping them on the floor.He spread his legs and Steve firmly gripped his thighs and was a bit surprised to find him much more flexible than he use to be.

"You like?",Bucky said spreading his legs obscenely wide.

"Oh yes.Gonna have fun with that",Steve said.

"I don;t wanna be able to move when we're done and I'm gonna hold you to it",Bucky said.

And did Steve keep his word. Bucky had no idea how many times they went,how many times Steve fucked him into oblivion,and he was sure that the bed had moved a couple of feet and he know for a fact he heard cracks.All he knew was that he was shaken,oversensitive and practically heaving.By now he was so filled with Steve's cum ad fucked open enough that the lube was long forgotten somewhere in the sheets. He was pretty sure that he couldn't get hard at this point ,but that didn't stop the fact that Steve pounding him relentlessly was utterly amazing and sending waves of pleasure through his body,building and building. And if had another orgasm he was dam sure he was really gonna pass out.

When Steve finally had his fill,he whispered Bucky's name like a mantra as he came before collapsing himself and Bucky sank into the mattress.

When they finally recovered,Bucky threw an arm over Steve's chest and slid close,sweat mostly soaking the sheets but no longer sticking to them.

"What the fuck Steve",was all Bucky managed to get out.

"Love you too ,Buck",Steve said.

Eventually,they dragged themselves out of the bed and washed up in the bathroom before heading out by way of the window.As it turns out,the place was in fact one of Bucky's safehouses,which he acquired thanks to Lillith finding him homeless  and starving and starving.Being a history and psychology major and the fact one of her uncles was a war veteran,she took one look at Bucky and knew.

After that.Lillith took to feeding him and took him to a homeless shelter she volunteered at.She eventually brought him an old picture of Steve back when he was the skinny punk from Brooklyn that Bucky so loved.And that's when it all started.

\--

Steve went off with Bucky for a while,returning after a week,happier than anyone had seen him in forever.

"Well,somebody got laid,Congrats on finally losing your virginity",Tony said as soon as he saw Steve.They were all in the kitchen,the main kitchen,the one place where everyone seemed to congregate,

"Why does every think I was a virgin?",Steve asked confused.

"So you _did_ get laid.Nice",Clint said.Steve pouted and Clint and Tony exchanged glances while Bruce face-palmed.

"C'mon,lay off of Rogers.If he been gone this long and he's happy,it's worth celebrating.Must've been good",Sam said as he entered the kitchen.Steve groaned and sulked over to the refrigerator to demolish everything in sight.

\--

In the hallway,Steve bumped into Natasha who gave him knowing smirk before giving him a him a pat on the shoulder.

"Congrats on finding your lost love.By the way,here's a little something from your 'Intimate Stranger' ",she said and pressed a sticky note to his chest.Immediately images of the night at that party came to mind.Steve already felt himself getting aroused by it.

"Uh,thanks",he said

"Don't thank me,thank Lillith",she called over her shoulder.

"Wait,how did you know--",but she was already gone.

Steve walked to his room thoughtfully,unfolding the letter.

**'Want you on my six ,Cap.Meet me at our sleeping quarters**

**-Winter Soldier**

Steve was blushing when he closed the note.It was definatley Bucky's handwriting,the way he remembered it too.It was then that he heard squeaking sound that distinctly sounded like a creaking bed.Steve knew who it was before he even opened his door,and frowned because he should be concerned about tower security,but--

Instead Steve slipped into the room and put in the password to lock it.He made his way to his bedroom,stripping out of his clothes on the way in.until he was only i his pants and socks only.When he got to his room,Bucky was dressed in those incredibly tight pants, a mesh top  and combat boots with his feet up on the desk bringing more attention to how those pants left little to the imagination.

And the fact that they were already undone

"Awaiting your orders ,sir",he said .

\--

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird porn fic complete.Commentary is welcome  
> Let me know if you wanna do part deux (2)


End file.
